Outside Gotham
by FireyTenshi
Summary: Bruce wants to show The Joker that he cares about him and that he wishes to help him. He makes the wish to take him away from Gotham so that they could be together. But how will he manage to sneak around without anyone finding out.


**The Dark Knight**

**Outside Gotham**

Rated: R - NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Knight, or Batman or any of it's characters. They belong to DC Comic Companies and Warner Bros.

Summary: Bruce wants to show The Joker that he cares about him and that he wishes to help him. He makes the wish to take him away from Gotham so that they could be together. But how will he manage to sneak around without anyone finding out. And with so many people after the Joker, it will be much more difficult hiding him away from them.

Author's Note: This is a story that I began writing on a Tablet after watching the Dark Knight. Which I first saw at the Drive-In with my friend Tara, it was such an awesome. The strange thing is that the only part I remember seeing that time was when the Joker was talking to Batman upside down and said, "I think you and I are destined to do this forever." Then I began to get all teary eyed and cuddled with my friend and fell asleep.

Rest in Peace Heath Ledger, we will miss you greatly...

There is some sort of connection between Bruce as Batman and the Joker. I figured this out after watching the Joker hang on that rope talking to Batman saying, "I think you and I are destined to do this forever," and the scene where they were in the cemented room surrounded by the mirrors, and the Joker said, "What would I do without you, you complete me..." Haha, The idea was crammed into my head. What if they both saw who each other was and made a life together. I think that this is perfect to begin, so please keep your eyes open for updates on this one. And for people who knew me for writing Dragon Ball Z, and Beyblade stories, do not worry, for I will continue to write in those categories. I never stop loving those anime's.

Enjoy and Review.

Please move on to the next chapter to begin reading.

Love,

FireyTenshi

_"Flashback Speech"_

**"Thoughts"**

_"Letter Speech"_

**Prologue**

The moon, a silent orb, waved over in the sky where trouble nearly stirred each night it would come to greet the city. I couldn't help but wonder where she was tonight, I had to make sure I could see her before I left to fight the bandits on the west wing of the city. Though I was dead sure she was supposed to be here, in the house tonight. I guess I was wrong, but I knew that if I wanted to be chased all night long, I would wear my batsuit, but if I wanted to roam the streets without being sighted and risked the chances of being captured, then I would leave without it.

When I woke up with Rachel this morning, I couldn't help but wonder why she ever wanted to be with me in the first place. Considering all the trouble I would cause for her. Why would she withstand it? But she **has** been getting on my nerves lately. She's been very uptight about things and she just wouldn't stop wondering where I was going every night. Even **when** I was wearing the batsuit. She was purposely butting into every aspect of my life. So there's always going to be a headache before and after I go to bed and wake up.

She looks paler than usual, she is losing touch with herself, all that beauty she once had was dying away. I didn't tell her anything that is sure to hurt her feelings. But it is something that has been bothering the both of us. I no longer held feelings for her, I wasn't so great to her either, it's my reaction to her. And that's what's making us very uncomfortable around each other now. But she is still with me now, I guess tha's all that matters.

She got up from the bed and stared at me with sad eyes, she rubbed my shoulder, nearly budging it rather harshly. "Get up, Bruce." she said with a tired voice, she wrapped the sheet around her body, bluntly hiding it from my sight. We're married, even though she was turning out unattractive, she didn't have to hide anything from me. If I would've done that, she would feel somewhat offended as much as I am. But it didn't matter anymore, she was slipping out of my hands. I can't tell her what to do anymore. I turned to her without saying anything, merely just waiting for her to tell me what's going on.

She just sighed and faced the other way. holding the sheet tightly around her. I was getting irritated already, even in the first breaths of the morning. She'd realized this nohow. But I won't do anything that's going to make **her** upset with me. I looked at her with dry eyes. She didn't notice, not that I know of. "Don't stare at me Bruce, The way i am now can't be changed," She said not even facing me. What? How could she just say that, does she think that I'm staring at her because of her body, and that it wasn't what it used to be. Where is she getting at?

"But Rachel..." She looked at me with those sad eyes. I stopped. I stopped, whatever would have come out of my mouth would have just made it worse for her. "I didn't mean it like that." Sometimes I wish she would have gave me up for Dent. If I would have known she was this uptight about things, I wouldn't have taken the chance. I loved her from the start, but it's gotten so much harder since then. And I don't know what to do to make her happy. Harvey Dent loved her more than I ever did. But from this, what difference would it make for Rachel even if she chose him.

When I had realized what Harvey had done by claiming the identity of Batman, it made me understand just how much Dent wanted to be with her. As if taking all chanced there was to take just so he could be with her. There was no doubt about it that they were meant to be together before i stepped in. But she knows now, that I no longer wanted to be a part of this whole mistake this has come out to be.

But as all these thoughts that were related to my relationships, I had found my thoughts landing on the menace. I was chasing him just the other night, and he said something to me. _"Once you get around me, you will have no idea how much trouble it will cause you." _The words that came out of his mouth echoed through every part of my body as if that was the **only** thing I ever thought about so deeply. He's a quick one, quicker than I will ever know. And that's what makes him so exciting. The joker will never have to know how much I enjoy chasing him as much as he does.

But when the time comes, I will make sure he suffers for all the terrible things he's done. And that doesn't apply to only me. But for all the people he has murdered. That's something I promised to him a long time ago. That this will have to end somewhere, so the people won't have to endure the intrusion of us **together**. It's like a never ending tornado that we run through the city with. But it's too much fun as he would say. But there are times where he has bluntly crossed the line as of nearly killing my friends. The bastard even does those things just so he could get close to me, and to make sure he can see my face. But he's always missed those chances.

"Where are you going today?" She asked me still facing the other way. Her orbs darkly stared me down, I almost couldn't breathe. Did that question mean something other than what it would usually mean? "Don't act all silent Bruce, you know that you want to be with him..." The light in the room grew dangerously dark. I stuttered at this. Love who? And that would be strange that she would say "him," This is making me want to crawl out of my skin and escape this question of hers.

"I'm sorry Rachel. But me just staying with you is only making things worse for us. And I know that it's too much for the both of us o handle." I said, admitting lightly. But she made no emotion on her face other than nearly turning around to just let tears fall. No! I wouldn't want to see that.

"It's okay, go and do what you want. I won't be anywhere else, if I get too lonely, I would have to go find Dent and stay with him." I turned, shocked at her words. You mean to tell me, that if you didn't want me, you could've easily turned to Harvey? I didn't say anything to her, I just blinked, stunned at all of this. I don't want to take anymore of this. I better just leave and get these problems over with, the sooner I leave, the more things won't have to get worse.

I got up from the bed at last and walked to the bathroom to pust some clothes on. I placed a white shirt over my head and sighed. Then I put some pants on. The bathroom mirror never got replaced yet, and it had that crack on it which rachel caused. We were fighting somehow, and for some reason it ended up in the bathroom. Which I really don't want to recall. Then I put on a heavy black coat to tell the woman that I really **was** leaving.

I got a medium-sized duffel bag to pack all my belongings, so I went through my dresser and got the majority of my clothes out of it, I left what I never usually wore or that has worn out. I zipped up the bag and stared at my sleeping wife, I guess this was it. The good-bye we've been waiting for for about a year now. She opened her eyes weakly and saw me all packed up and ready to go. "Good bye Bruce, I do love you." She said to me.

"Don't say that to me when you know you don't really mean it." I snapped. Her eyes widened, then signed in mere defeat. What I have said is the truth, she told me that she hated me many times before. Her just saying that she loves me only rings a lie. I can accept care or friendly love, but not the love that means that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. Because it wasn't true. "Just be careful at least. I don't want to have to regret anything if something happens to you, I'll feel guilty." She said, since when did anything bad happen to me?

"I'll see you again sometimes, take it easy." I said to her as kindly as I could. I shouldn't leave her on such a bad note, though I already am. She thinks I'm in love with someone else, but before I question that, maybe I am.

Through the evening, I had stayed on the same road for hours. I drove back and forth, there was nowhere to go. But if I had stayed in my house for a little longer, I wouldn't have to be so bored. I had to wait for night before I could release myself as Batman. And that way I could lure the Joker out. The only thing to do is to sit here and stare at the moon. I wish that the Joker wasn't so continous all the time, he just goes around random places in the city and murders many innocent people. I can't do anything about it.

But I wish that there was more that I can do for people. Just as the night grew deep. I hid in a huge garage locked up in a mini cell hopefully unlocked. The dark walls around me felt like they were about to swallow me whole, I must be dreaming. As I slipped into the heavy suit of my disguise, a wave of light shocked me and struck my head. I knew he was there, he had to be very nearby. I rushed getting my suit on and jumped outside the cell.

But as I spotted a medal ladder on my side going up. I prepared myself hastily for a rush that is soon to come over me. Oh well, whatever there is to do for me I must do. I could just hear his lauh now, his usual enthusiastic jumping up and down just waiting for me to appear. But his excitement won't last long when I deliver a blow that's going to send him to kingdom come.

On the roof I could see nearly the entire city of Gotham. But the sight took more to see, the buildings in the city are way overgrown. But that's what gives the city it's beauty. I gave the Joker a dark look from above. He couldn't tell where I was, but he wouldn't stop turning his head to see if I was sneaking up behind him or saying something smart then kicking him in the gut.

Both ways are nice, but I like coming from the top. He'll nevr think to look up. I took flight and glided into the air swiftly. As I reached the bottom I snatched the Joker in my arms and flew the hell out of the mainroads. His heavy, laughing screeched and filled my ears causing me to go nearly deaf and shortly blind.

"Ooh! Batsy, where are you taking me? Well, that doesn't matter, look what I found!" He screamed in my arms pulling out a knife and striked at me quicky. I struggled out of the way and dropped him. No! I flew down to catch him, hopefully he does **not** hit the ground.

I closed my eyes and forced myself through the wind and caught up with him. Yes! He's in my arms again. "Where's your weapon Joker?" I said in my low husky voice, he stared at me with those bold black eyes. "You made me lose it!" he screamed. Oh well, now we both live I guess. Any sudden moves of his would've caused me to drop him, and he would die. And I don't want that, not at all.

The sky's hold on mme began to let go of me and watched me and the Joker fall in the city. He held onto me quickly. I had to boost my wings on my suit so we won't fall hard onto the ground. I released the tightened strap that held my wings and allowed us to float quaintly in the air.

He sighed heavily in relief. I smiled to myself, glad that I had saved him in a sense of care, I feel very uncomfortable with my arms around his waist. But also I feel that I had done the right thing by him, otherwise our trust will have been broken, and I would die before I let that happen. We may be enemies, but in a very non-murderous way. He said it himself, "I won't kill you, and you won't kill me." I looked down at his words, thinking about all the horrible things he's done, and how much that I've come to care for this man.

We felt as if we were being dropped from the Heavens as the sky pushed us down slowly and the wind fighting against my wings. His eyes were closed, but not tightly. He looks as if he's embracing the moment. As we waited patiently to hit the bottom, my large black wings fell into place appearing as a cape again. He looked at me then looked away. A loud truck drove by that squealed loudly nearly making me go deaf. The Joker covered his ears with his gloved hands. His big red smile turning up sharply.

"Sorry, Batman..." he said to me. I stared blankly, well I asked myself; sorry about what? Then out of nowhere, that giant truck exploded and fell sideways, colliding into three small cars then exploded along with the shock and the carried destruction that rose up to a huge fire. Cars sharply turned the other way, driving away frim the disaster that was playing so suddenly in front of me. "I guess this was me saying, where are you Batman?" he said, looking down for a few seconds then he began to run away from me. What in the world just happened?

Where was I? What does he mean by that? Was he causing turmoil just to get my attention? How dare he do such things, this was unforgiveable. Sure my problems with him had caused way too many innocent people's lives to fall to the hands of the menace, but seeing thisas to just causing trouble just to get my attention. This was way out of line. I had to find him, quickly.

He obviously passed an action that flew right past my realization. Great, where am I supposed to go to find him? I hate him for this, should I help those people who are injured in the accident? Or should I continue to focus on the Joker? Either way, something bad is bound to happen. I ignored my own questions and went straight towards the one who did all this. I ran up the street, leaving people in need behind me. Dammit Joker, you're gonna pay for this. My fists clenched in anger.

_You drive me up the walls punching me harshly each time I'd laugh. Then you would slash your arms across my face. I never felt so happy to have you bring me down to such a level. You'll just turn me down, and forever, you'll be within me. And I'll always be within you._

You laughed in my mind. A loud and broken laughter, reaching my ears. I close my eyes as I run, my cape holding me back. I shout your name, wondering where you were. I always find you, even when you think you're well hidden. But you're never afraid. but you appear for one minute, killing a large amount of people just to call me out. You waited for me, and I have waited for you. "Come out!" There's a dark area in front of me. An eerie feeling enters my nerved. I looked down and saw a shadow of a stranger. The street light blinked, threatening to shut off on me.

You're not a stranger to me. I enter complete darkness, having no sense whatsoever where I was. I try to bring my arms out to feel certain surfaces, but I felt nothing. My sonar vision wasn't applied at the moment so I couldn't use that. But how could I anyway? Mr. Fox wasn't anywhere around. Where are you joker, I **need** you right now, Just please, let me know that you're even out here.

A faint light suddenly appeared in front of me, what was it, some sort of lantern? Whatever it was, I followed it. Then I saw a gloved had go over it. He waved it back and forth signaling that he was there. "Batman..." he said, lowly, with tired desire. "Joker, is that you?" I said, walking slowly towards him, illuminated slightly by the little light beside him. "It's about time you've found me. I feel like I've been sitting here forever."

"Why did you have to go and do those things, what is your reason?" I stated with a calm voice. He just laughed ad looked down to his lap. He brushed a hand in his dyed green hair. I stood in front of him, waiting for him to answer me. He waited few moments, and when I got impatient, I would raise my voice a little. "Why!?" I yelled louder than what I had originally intended to.

I moved up to him sudden;y and gripped his shirt. He stared at me with dead eyes. "You just did it because you wanted me to come out? You lied to me, you wanted to hurt people just by getting what you want." Of course, he had robbed those banks with his early gang members. But he went undercover as to be just part of the gang. He had been so sly about it when he had killed everyone and took the money for himself. He would go up to attack someone just to get someone else to come out and fight him. I made it to most of those times, but I can't all the time, and many innocent lives are klled by that.

A silent whisper of wind flew behind us, he held onto my arms, preventing an attack. No I wasn't going to hurt him anymore until he tells me something. "Say something!" He smiled, or at least I thought he was. The face paint glimmered in the faint light. The color of his eyes couldn't be made out because of the darkness of the black paint. I looked around and saw that a tiny bed was sitting beside us. Where were we, in a garage? It's deathly cold, and the Joker bean to shiver. I don't want to see him like this. With this vulnerability.

He licked his lips. He let out a breathless laugh, warm breath released upon my face. I came closer to him to prevent him from freezing, he became confused as to why I would be so close to him. He shook lightly, I picked him up and dragged him over to the bed and lay him down. He quietly murmered something. I couldn't make anything of it. But I knew that the last thing he wanted right now was for me to beat the shit out of him.

"Do you... Love me?" He suddenly asked me lowly. The words were like a bullet through my chest. He looked straight u at the black ceiling, quietly waited for an answer. I looked at the menace trying everything I can just to breathe, I sat on the bed beside him and breathed heavily.

I stared at the light, the words he had said hung in the air and are permanently recorded in my head. Remembering how the Joker treated me, and how I'd treat him. I didn't fight back, and when I was fighting him, he wouldn't dare try to fight back. I don't understand, how this came to pass. We've known each other for about three years. Never before, had we been like **this**. I scowled at the man, his face partially glowing from the light that watched over us, is a lovely sight to me. It almost looks as if the paint he wore was disappearing. I'm really seeing the Joker for almost everything he was. We had a strong bond long ago, the bond that only allows us not to kill eachother when we are in combat. Now it's in my hands, only in little pieces. And I was showing them to him.

I searched hard in my head on what to say, he felt so stiff, it was as if he couldn't move. Why would he ask me this? Should I really give him an answer? My heart was beating loudly, my blood went cold, I can't feel anything. "If you don't murder and try to get me to be with you, then yes. I do love you." My words are released upon his soul. What did I just say? I love him. I know how alone he is, but he isn't upset about that at a time like this, I'm betting he would feel alone. Maybe he doesn't anymore.

The intensity of the space between us became heavier, almost like gravity. Our faces merely inches from each other. A broken distance that vanished. I was kissing him, he kissed me so desperately. He wrapped his arms around my neck and writhed his red covered lips against mine. My tongue escaped my mouth entering his warm and embracing mouth. His tongue joining with mine, they battled lovingly. Warmth was exchanged and out hearts were beating against eachother's chest.

I brushed my fingers in his green hair , I lightly rubbed my gloved hands across his scarred cheeks. feeling the depth of them, almost experiencing the moment they were inflicted upon him. He moaned in my mouth, desperate for air. But he didn't want to let go. I broke our kiss to trail light pecks on his neck and his pulsating area.

He breathed heavily, chuckling lazily. I lifted up his shirt and pulled them out of his pants, my hands roamed across his chest. I came across an erect nipple, I teased and played with it as he moaned in pleasure. Then I pulled his shirt up the whole way so I could lick it, and flick it with my tongue. His erection was pressed into my own, oh, what a sensation I'm in. He held my face and breathed upon it, staring at me with those eyes that were filled with pure desire and need,

I brought my head down and unbelted the Joker's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. A fully erected dick escaped the imprisonment of the pants, and was throbbing in need of attention. I slowly brought my tonngue and swirled around the base of the dick. I spun my tongue around the head, causing the Joker to scream my name in pure bliss. "Bat- Oh! Bats!" He said something else under his breath and laughed. Laugh of pleasure. I knew this as the time I could take him. I swallowed him whole. Pulling him back and forth with my lips, my wetness coating his member. Another moan freed itself from the man's mouth and escaped for the world to hear.

I lovingly sucked on his cock, being careful not to spend him. He pushed my head down and made me such harder with his hands, He began thrusting in my mouth, before I knew it he screamed in pleasure, closing his eyes tightly. He was in Heaven. When he was finished, he breathed rapidly. I had no choice but to swallow what he has given me. The warm taste was sweet and bitter.

Before anything else, I threw his pants off of him and entered two saliva coated fingers inside his ass. He yelped in sudden pain. I journeyed his depths with my fingers, going in deeper, I found a lovely spot that made his teeth clench down in the most intense pleasure. I left his prostate, ready to give him my love all my own, I stripped myself of the black armor, and removed my pants. My large dick revealed to his eyes. "Are you really going inside me with that thing?" He asked me, licking his lips.

"I will." I said. I situated my body up against him, his legs, placed above my shoulders. He smiled at me darkly, leaving me haunted in his eyes. The way he shivered beneath me, the way he licked his lips each time he went to smile, he amazed me. The most confused kind of love I ever had for anyone was the Joker. He was terrible, God I love him. "Ungh!" I screamed as I slammed into him in one smooth and perfect thrust. I stayed inside him, letting his warmth wrap around me tightly.

His screames echoed through the city, making me pull out slowly then penetrating through him again rather harshly. The sudden pain caused him to grab my arms and hold onto them tightly. I hesitated on whether I should go easy on him, he shook his head, almost as if hearing my thoughts, and saying no to me about being careful. Does he want this raw and completely insane? Well, as I pulled out again, I stared upon his annoyed facem he gestured for me to strike him again. I did so, I mounted him again with my hips. Pulled into what I wanted so desperately to be in. this was Heaven to the both of us, he smiled, but also looked sad at the same time.

I continued to slame into the velvet Hell that was merely my own Heaven. I went faster on him, the mere pleasure of it was unbelieveable. The guilt of it was trying to fight that, but I held it off. He then pulled himself up, I was still inside him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I did the same, and had him jump up and down upon me. "Bats, you are pretty good." He said to me breathlessly, as he bounced up and down on my dick.

Moaning, he couldn't hold on any longer, he released mercilessly all over me. His seed emancipated on my abdomen. His back arched followed by a demonic scream of pleasure. I supported his back with my hand, so aroused by his climax, that I finished him off with one or two inflicting thrusts inside him, leaving my lifeless as I released harshly inside my love.

Both exhausted, we held onto eachother with all the strength that we had. I held onto the menace, protecting him for dear life. A low, raspy breath left his mouth as he looked at me again. He held onto my face with both of his hands and stared at me with tired, worn out eyes. "I love you... so much." His body fell to exhaustion.

"I love you, too." I said, bringing us down on the bed, laying behind him, I wrapped my arms around him, and waited patiently for the dark of sleep to claim me.

_To Be Continued..._

_Author's Note:_ There you have it, the prologue ends dreamily with the two in each other's arms. I'm finally happy that this is over. This took me ever since Christmas came around. Well, that's because I was busy over time, I finally got more done when I got my desk. But this is only the beginning to me. I still gotta type it tonight, along with every other chapter soon to come.


End file.
